


[PWP][路人锤]帝国国王与被俘王子paro

by Berleruith



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berleruith/pseuds/Berleruith
Summary: 【警告】内容为路人x锤，鬼畜帝王攻x战损锤哥受，有性奴隶描写，强女干，请自行避雷，慎入观看，不接受任何意义上的谈人生。【形式】名人朋友圈对戏记录攻役：名朋Thor Odinson NO.855（在此篇中扮演战胜国的帝王，非锤哥或同脸）受役：我（Thor Odinson NO.995）【大致内容】阿斯嘉德被不知名帝国攻陷，雷神成了俘虏。帝国国王强迫他做他无法接受的事情。【其他】故事情节未完待续。欢迎贡献脑洞。





	[PWP][路人锤]帝国国王与被俘王子paro

【再次警告】内容为路人x锤，鬼畜帝王攻x战损锤哥受，有性奴隶描写，强女干，请自行避雷，慎入观看！

 

以下为正文↓

 

***

攻：这不是阿斯嘉德的王子殿下吗？您现在看上去有一点狼狈啊……【坐在大堂的椅子上，撑着头看着跪在下面的索尔，嘴角不自觉的上扬】是这里的午餐不称您的心意吗？【从椅子上起来优雅的渡步到他面前，挑起他的下巴，强迫他抬头，看着他倔强的脸，脸上带着轻蔑的笑】哦，我忘了，您才刚刚被我的勇士俘虏！【松开他的下巴，在他身边绕了一圈，重新站到他的面前，粗暴的揪起他的金发】现在，收起您的高傲，王子殿下，让我来教教您，怎么做一个合格的奴隶！  
受：被粗暴地揪起长发，疼痛使自己眉头紧皱。吃力地忍痛睁开眼睛狠狠瞪着眼前的敌人，艰难开口咬牙骂道：……混蛋……你竟敢……这样对待奥丁之子……  
攻：奥丁之子？不不不，你现在只是一个奴隶！【甩他一耳光，然后怜爱的摸摸他的脸颊，手在他的身上摸过去，对旁边的侍卫说】看起来是个强壮的奴隶，而且还是什么奥丁之子，看起来可以好好的玩一下了！呵呵呵【邪恶的笑笑，提着他的衣领，强迫他站起来，然后松手，看着他狼狈的倒下】哎呀，我们的王子殿下似乎累了，还是请他去后面坐坐吧？【给一旁的侍卫使个眼色 看着他被拖走】  
受：还没反应过来就遭了一记耳光，自尊心受挫的恼怒感油然而生，狰狞着脸大骂道：你敢打我？！你会为你的行为付出代价的……等等，你们要干什么？放开我！被拖着就往后走去，一种不妙的预感突然出现在心底，不免有些惊慌起来，挣扎着想推开卫兵却被不知名的武器电到全身发软，顿时昏倒在地。  
攻：我们的王子殿下安静了【耸肩，粗暴的把他拍醒，撕开他的衣服】从今天起，吾就是你的主人了，你可能会不习惯，但是我们的时间有很多，吾可以让你一点一点的记住！先记住第一条，不要顶撞你的主人【狰狞的捏着他的脸，然后松开】记住了吗，吾的奴隶！  
受：还没从晕眩中反应过来就被掐住了脸颊，困难地定住视焦看着他，开口是沙哑的嗓音/……你到底……想要怎样？！  
攻：吾想让你看清身份啊！【在他脖子上贴上一个电片，看着他狰狞的脸，拍拍】乖，别怕，这只是一个道具，可以让你时刻了解自己的身份【给他松绑】饿了吗，吾的奴隶？  
受：还没等他说完就一拳混着雷电暴怒地砸了过去，紧接着意想之中对方上牙磕碰下牙的响声并没有响起，而是看到他片刻间得意的坏笑，然后一只手就按动了电击器。/……呜啊啊啊！！/被电到软了腰肢噗地跪倒，伸手想碰脖子上的电片却又被电了一下，手足无措又慌乱地怒吼起来：该死的你快把这个东西给我弄下来！！  
攻：不要，不想受苦的话，最好乖一点……【摸摸他的头，然后拍拍】而且要注意一下和主人说话的态度，小奴隶！你已经不是什么高高在上的王子了，你现在只是吾的奴隶，不要抱着那种大不了去死的心态，你也不想你的子民受伤吧！他们可是在我的手里……连同你的弟弟一起。我记得他好像叫什么……？洛基是吧？如果你不肯听从命令的话，我就让他人头落地如何？  
受：你！！被威胁到满脸铁青，生平第一次受到这样的待遇心里恼羞成怒到要爆炸，却又因为他的威胁动弹不得。/我决不……决不允许你对洛基和阿斯加德的人民动手！你要是敢……  
攻：吾敢不敢，要看你听不听话，不要挑战吾的耐心！【拍拍他，将他搂在怀里】乖，不要挑战吾！吾不是什么好人，做出什么都不奇怪，所以你最好听话……现在吾觉得吾的奴隶饿了，所以吾带你去吃点东西……  
受：我才不需要……吃你的东西！！下意识被搂开始挣扎看见他拿起电击器吓得浑身一抖僵住了，然后做不了任何事地只能瞪过去。  
攻：【把他抱在怀里】乖乖的不好吗？非要吾动粗？真是拿王子大人没办法啊！要是不吃点什么，吾怕你太脆弱了，不能满足吾，这样吾会忍不住杀人的！  
受：……满足你什么？/完全听不懂疑惑地皱起眉头望着他，一想到对方可能会逼迫自己用神力去做坏事就紧张地浑身绷了起来，如果那样的话九界定会陷入一片混乱，会有许多人死去，而自己将沦为任人宰割的武器，想到这里完全冷静不下来，脑子里拼命想着如何逃脱。  
攻：让你和吾都会快乐的事！放心吾不会逼迫你用你的雷神之力去做什么坏事的，因为你的身体更有诱惑力！【坏笑着摸摸他的臀部，然后吩咐仆人准备食物】你可以放心，这里不会下毒，毕竟你跑不掉……就算你跑了，你的子民还在！  
受：你？!被触碰浑身一惊，惊疑地望过去，才发现对方的眼底是对自己赤裸裸的欲望，顿时脑子一阵空白：……你疯了吗？!  
攻：没有，你是不知道自己有多诱人！既然你不想吃东西……就换吾吃了！【说着把他扛起来，往里面走】吾准备了很多东西，会慢慢的用在你身上【把他扔到床上】  
受：被人强行扛起来，紧接着被莫名其妙扔到床上还是脸朝下摔下去，还没记得抚慰自己发疼的鼻子就气得大吼起来：你这该死的——  
攻：注意你的语言！【不悦，从柜子里抽出一把皮鞭】你应该清楚我的仁慈，第一是在这里！【甩一下皮鞭，指了指自己脚边】现在，滚过来，跪下！  
受：你他妈以为你在命令谁？!/气到周身散发电流，牙齿咬的咔咔作响，/你怎么敢……命令我！  
攻：我不敢？【按一下手里的开关，看着他触电，麻酥酥的倒在床上】今天有没有阿斯嘉德的人企图造反，没有的话就随便抓几个……【高声喊到，然后指了指自己脚边，看着他面带微笑】  
受：你……!!/又惊又气地瞪着他，想到阿斯加德人的安危连忙喊到：不!不要!……连滚带爬跪到他脚边，忍着心底的羞耻和恼怒低下头，拳头猛地握紧。  
攻：这样才乖！【摸摸他，然后一鞭子打在他的后背上】报数！不大声喊出来的话，就不算数啊！【提醒他】这是你今天胆敢违抗我的惩罚！  
受：毫无防备就被打了一鞭子差点疼得喊了出来，眉头都皱到了一起，还要因为对方的命令而颤抖。/……你这混蛋……/话没说完又挨了一鞭，身上火辣辣的触感令自己倒吸冷气，忍不住屈服地从唇间挤出单词，/……一……  
攻：很好【满意的笑笑，拍了拍他的后背】记住这个感觉，以后犯错误都会受到惩罚【收起鞭子，撕开他的裤子】奴隶不需要穿衣服！  
受：……？!！突然间下体一凉下意识伸手遮住私处，/你这个疯子你想干什么？！  
攻：还想被打？【威胁他，按在他的屁股上，粗暴的揉几把，拍几下】不错不错，吾很喜欢，应该很耐玩！【把他翻过来，打开他的双腿，然后拿出一把刀】这片森林该消失了  
受：你住手！/直到他拿出刀子才知道惊恐是什么滋味，下意识挣扎着想后退却被拉着腿拖到了跟前，不禁害怕得大喊/我警告你你要是敢把……  
攻：你最好别动，要不然伤到其他位置就不好了【用冰凉的刀片抽他的下体，满意的看着他因为害怕颤抖】乖乖把腿张开，你也不想失去什么吧？要是让阿斯嘉德的子民知道自己的王子某处受损的话……【不怀好意的看着他】  
受：恐惧地直直盯着他手里的刀片，吓得一动也不敢动，生怕对方一动手就削了自己已以为男性骄傲的地方  
攻：乖，放松，你在发抖，吾不会允许自己的猎物残缺【用刀片挂掉他的体毛，捏在手里，然后拿到他面前，吹落】你的东西，喜欢吗？  
受：羞耻地别过脸不去看他，咬着牙心里一阵愤恨。没好气地吼道：……可以放开我了吗你这个变态……  
攻：还没有剃干净【不理会他愤怒的表情，专心致志的玩弄他的下面】你刚刚说吾什么？变态，吾还有更变态的呢！【把刀片抵在他紧闭的后穴上】  
受：被吓得浑身一抖差点惊得蹦起来，瞪圆了蓝色的眼睛瞪向他：你疯了！！  
攻：别怕，你要习惯这些，毕竟以后有更大的东西要进去【看了一眼自己的下面，流氓的看着他，把刀柄插进去一点】很紧，吾喜欢！  
受：呜……！！/痛得张开了嘴巴大口喘气，浑身战栗起来，手脚并用企图挣扎/不……不！  
攻：放心，只是刀柄！毕竟你的处子之血，吾要亲自拿【把手指塞进他的嘴里】现在，舔舐它，最好别咬……【说着抽出刀柄，用刀尖扎一下他的后穴，看着嫣红的穴口害怕的收缩】你懂的。  
受：唔……！/害怕得一抽一抽地倒吸冷气，只好迟疑地听话舔舐他的手指，视线低垂不敢去看他的眼神，眼睛底闪烁着耻辱的水光  
攻：别怕，吾的宝贝……【看着他害怕的样子心情大好，扔掉刀片，把他拉到床上，脱去自己的衣物，搂着他，抚摸他健壮的身体】乖！【欺身向前，吻住他的嘴唇，在他发呆的时候舔去他眼角的泪珠】你累了，该休息了。  
受：呆滞地任他亲吻，被拉着躺倒到床上时整个人都是懵圈的，任他搂着自己心底一阵恶心，睡意全无，而夜晚漫漫。  
***  
攻：早安，吾的小奴隶【看着怀中迷迷糊糊的人，心情大好，亲醒他】小家伙，我们来学习第二条规矩，明天早晨你要比你的主人早几分钟醒，然后安抚他的欲望【拿着挺立的分身往他身上蹭，欣赏他惊恐的表情】这是你的开胃菜，然后吾们再去吃早饭……起来吧，宝贝～今天还有很多事要做！【拍拍他的屁股，起身，示意他过来】现在舔它！  
受：一夜没睡的脑袋还很疲倦，伴随着对未来的恐惧，不知所措地瞪着他，看见他露出下体的片刻不由自主羞耻地闭上了眼睛，却又因为那狂妄的言语而睁开：……你这变态……你怎么敢叫我，索尔，奥丁之子，去为你做这样的事？！！  
攻：哦？还记得你的身份吗？阿斯加德王子殿下？【看着他倔强的脸，一把抓住他的头发，把他从床上揪下来，拖着他到窗户边，把他的脸贴在窗户上，在他耳边说】哦，不！你只是我的小奴隶，我的小婊子！你有什么权利反抗，想让你的子民看看你现在的样子？哦，你看看，下面的那群乌合之众就是你的子民，只要吾动动手指他们就会死，而你只能眼睁睁的看着【松手，回到床上，套弄自己的分身】所以，考虑清楚，然后，爬过来！  
受：被迫跪倒在玻璃窗前，看着底下失去希望惊恐又悲伤的人民，双手支撑在窗前咬紧牙关，内心的悲愤在燃烧。回头望着那猖狂的家伙，蓝眼睛里是倔强的不屈服，启开颤抖的唇，轻声说了一句：……去死。  
攻：还不过来吗？【举起单手想示意那边的侍卫，这才终于看到他咬牙慢慢从窗边一步步爬了过来】哈哈哈，就是要这样才对！吾的小婊子！现在，爬过来，舔它！用你是舌头爱抚他，别用牙齿碰它，像舔弄糖果一样！【看着他屈服，心情大好，耐心的教导他怎么令自己舒服】然后，把你吸出来的东西吞下去！  
受：气得眼前发晕，看着对方那硕大的欲望恶心感一波一波冲上大脑皮层，假意要张嘴为他服务，实则不留情地冲着嘴里的软肉就要一口咬下去。  
攻：艹！【暴怒，一脚踢开他，看着他危险地微笑】很好你又激怒了吾，吾要怎么惩罚你呢？打断你的牙齿还是杀光你的子民……奴隶，你最好不要挑战吾的耐心，越早习惯就越好！【拿出开关，把他电晕，拖着他】既然你上面的那个嘴会咬人，今天就用你下面的嘴吧。  
受：你……住……手！！混蛋！！大吼着被他拖着往后走，心里开始强烈地不安，双手试图抓住什么阻止这一切但是徒劳得一扑而空，还没接受就被粗鲁地抛到了床上/……不！不！/拼命地挣扎试图打他，结果被电到手脚抽搐倒在软榻上。  
攻：安静了，王子殿下就好好享受吧！【拍拍他的屁股，然后把他摆成跪趴的姿势，把他的手脚捆上，让他动弹不得】王子殿下是第一次，吾就温柔点【从柜子里拿出润滑油，倒在手上，然后粗暴的捅进他的后穴，手指混乱的顶弄】处子的紧致！  
受：呜啊啊啊！不！不要！！/疼得慌乱大喊，手指揪紧了身下的床单，身体因为疼痛而绷紧弓起，直到这时才真的知道了惊恐的滋味，拼命扭着腰想逃脱：……不要……不要碰那里，不！！  
攻：不愧是阿斯加德的王子殿下，都知道扭腰配合！叫的这么大声，看来吾把王子伺候的很好啊！那吾就再卖点力【抽出手指，掰开他的臀瓣，在他的后穴前哈气】一张一合的，是想让吾进去吗？不过，吾要先尝尝味道【舌头重重的舔了一下他的后穴，把那里舔的水滋滋的，手绕到前面去玩弄他的分身，然后趁其不备把舌头伸进去搅动】  
受：别……呜……/前端被人爱抚的刺激传来，大脑一片空白。刚想开口喘气就被后穴温热的触感吓得尖叫/啊啊啊……那是什么……不要！！  
攻：不要？这里可是颤抖的想让吾继续呢！【把他的臀瓣拉开，咬上他的后穴，用牙齿打磨，然后把舌头顶进去】里面还是干涩的，看来要用点药了【若有所思，从抽屉里拿出一个玻璃瓶，倒出一个药片，然后一只手掰开他的屁股，一只手把药片努力塞入他的后穴深处，然后压在他身上，舔舔他的耳垂】一会儿，阿斯加德的王子，就要变荡妇了！  
受：嗯唔……不不……/后方最脆弱的地方被人舔咬在口中，陌生的快感令自己恐惧，拼命地想要向前爬却被抓住胯部动弹不得，得知对方在做什么羞得脸红到了脖子根，然而下一秒就被陌生的东西塞进了身体里面，立马疼得大喊，紧接着一种莫名的恐惧感伴随奇怪的战栗感觉从尾椎传来，身体渐渐发起情热，连自己都变得开始惊慌失措：……你！你把什么弄进我里面了！！  
攻：让吾们快乐的东西。【亲吻他的脸颊，手掌去摩擦他的乳头，分身在他的穴口处拍打】有感觉了吗？王子殿下？【手指插入他的后穴，满意的感受到里面的肠液在不断分泌，两指尽力撑开他的后穴，肠液缓缓地流出来】这里真是糟糕的一塌糊涂啊！吾马上治理您这个淫荡的屁股【起身就把分身抵在他的穴口上，然后就着肠液推入一节】  
受：嗯啊！！/明明该是灭顶的痛感，却感觉到了陌生的情欲，后知后觉地才发现自己被人强行上了，顿时惊恐地挣扎起来，慌乱地摇着脑袋恳求道：……不……求求你……不要这样！！不要……啊啊啊啊！！！  
攻：不要这样？你确定！【恶劣的顶弄几下，故意发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响】吾只是轻轻的动几下，你的屁股就会夹的更紧，腰就会淫荡的扭动起来，就连你的小索尔也会颤颤巍巍的站起来【伸手，套弄他的分身，啃咬他的后背】这样还想让吾停下来，吾真怕满足不了你这个淫荡的屁股【抓着他的腰，把分身迅速抽离，趁着穴口还没有闭合再大力的捅进去，每一下都撞在他的前列腺上，看着他颤抖】哦，对了，吾刚刚想起一件事，你不是还有个弟弟吗，如果你这么不情愿的话，就让他来代替你好了！  
受：不不……哈啊啊啊！/揪紧了身下的床单，剧痛和灭顶的快感从身体深处剧烈地传遍四肢，难受到脚趾都蜷起。无助地向前爬，妄想逃脱却无济于事，被强迫拉着往那滚烫的肉刃撞去，直抵敏感点时便仰起头，上下滚动喉结的脖子混着汗水显得无比脆弱。死死忍住尖叫的欲望绝望地闭上双眼，在听到威胁时又惊悚地睁开：……不，你不可以……别碰洛基！！别……  
攻：吾可以碰他，也可以原谅他，这一切都在于你，我的小奴隶！【揪起他的头发，强迫他看着自己，看到他被情欲折磨到狰狞的脸，加快速度在他体内抽插】夹紧的屁股，别像个死人一样，动动你的腰！你现在已经不是什么王子殿下，你现在只要考虑如何服侍吾就可以了【把他掀翻在床上，抽出分身，甩在他的脸上】让吾看看，你有多爱你的弟弟！  
受：别过脸不肯看他，心里悲愤欲绝。但是为了自己的弟弟无可奈何只能屈服，犹豫地凑上去，闻到那股侵略性的男性气味时差点没忍住吐出来，而对方粗暴地揪住了自己的长发，还没来得及说话，就被迫含入了对方的东西，只能难受地呜呜咽咽起来，眼睛里泛起泪花  
攻：吾弄哭了吾的王子殿下【擦干他的眼泪，把分身插到更深的地方】前面也很不错，吾的王子殿下！你是个好哥哥，更是个好奴隶！不要害羞，把它吸出来！  
受：唔——！！被呛得泪流满面，喉咙下意识吞咽却丝毫减轻不了难受反而另身上的人更加舒服，握起了拳头浑身绷紧，在终于忍受不了之时挣扎着脱离他，狠狠地咳嗽干呕起来。  
攻：王子殿下还是要不断练习啊，这样才能成为一个优秀的奴隶！【拍拍他，起身，从柜子里掏出一个小型号的按摩棒，塞进他的后穴】这是给你的奖励，为了能让你更好的认识自己的身份，和开拓你那个紧致的屁股！  
受：啊！！疼得大叫起来，伸手想去够身后被插入的地方却被按住触电按钮电击得浑身无力倒在床上，只见对方开启了按摩棒的开关，后方撕裂一般的痛楚立刻传来，伴随着时不时按到敏感地带的快感，折磨得自己几乎要发疯。陷在床上呻吟着，挣扎着抓紧被单，眉头紧皱嘴巴大张，臀部高高翘起，由于药物作用身体的情热一阵接着一阵，感觉自己几乎要崩溃了。张嘴就是混着哭腔的呻吟，眼底带着泪水恳求地望向他/求你……不要再这样做了……不要折磨我了……呜……这好难受……嗯啊啊啊……！好难受！！  
攻：真是可怜的小家伙……吾真是为吾的行为感到抱歉，但是王子殿下也是乐在其中啊！【用脚踩弄他挺立的下体，伸手揉揉他，停下按摩棒，拖着瘫软的他去后面】湿答答的王子殿下真可怜，作为赔偿，吾会把你里里外外都洗干净！【吩咐侍卫下去准备，抽出他体内的按摩棒扔到地上，然后抱着他去洗澡，温柔的把他放到水里，洗去他身上的汗渍，看着他迷迷糊糊的靠着自己心情大好，亲吻他的额头，抚摸他肌肉的线条，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，啃咬他的乳头，在他的胸口上留下一个又一个牙印】  
受：脱力地靠在他身上，在对方啃咬上自己胸口时恼羞成怒地挣扎起来却被按下手脚，细细碎碎的刺激从胸口传来，不知不觉脸已经弥漫上一片羞耻的绯红。/啊……你……！离我远点……/沙哑着嗓子说，试图用手推开身上的变态，然而对方突然停了下来，深深地与自己对视。那眸子里的爱慕让自己一时恍惚，仿佛从他的目光中陷了进去，一时停下了反抗。  
攻：乖！【温柔的抚摸他的后背，手掌在他的屁股上摩擦揉搓】吾上过很多俘虏，像王子殿下这样美味的还是第一个，不如我们做个交易，你当吾的性 奴，吾庇佑你的子民、你的兄弟！【手指插进他的后穴，借着水流的润滑，轻松插到更深的地方，两指撑开他的后穴，让更多温水进入，然后坏笑着看着被情欲折磨的他】里面也要洗干净，不然就没办法使用了！【把他抱起来，往他的后穴里面插入一节软管，然后往里注水】  
受：恍惚地听着他柔声的言语，没有回应他只是陷在自己放空的神智之中，直到被翻了身趴在对方身上才反应过来/你这是干什……，嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
攻：洗干净吾的小奴隶啊！【按住他，看着他的肚子慢慢涨大，抽出软管，把肛塞塞入他的后穴，揉揉他的肚子，时不时的按压几下】王子殿下大着肚子的样子，真像那些淫荡的妓女，有时间给吾生个孩子？  
受：你怎么能……啊呜！！被肛塞的侵入疼到咬紧下唇，还没意识到发生了什么就被肚子的不适打断了思考，大脑一片空白，慌乱地伸手捂住腹部/你他妈……啊！/肚子里的不适感渐渐严重，那些液体想要排出却被肛塞阻止在体内，几个回合下来自己早已冷汗满面。/不……求求你把它拿走……/摇着头一脸不可言说的痛苦，闪着泪光的蓝眼睛乞求般望向他，时不时被不适感激得疼到闭上了眼睛皱紧眉头。/快……把它拿走！！  
攻：时间久一点才有效果，而且王子殿下现在的样子太诱人了，吾可是越看越喜欢！留着眼泪的蓝色眼睛，潮红的色情的脸颊，微张的欠操的小嘴，满是咬痕的奶子，圆滚滚像妇人的肚子，挺着的小家伙，颤抖的屁股和腰，哈哈哈哈！现在谁还知道你是王子殿下，分明是个欠艹的婊子！【拉着他的手，把他的手放在自己的分身上】王子殿下太诱人了，害得吾又有了感觉，不如王子殿下为吾吸出来，这样吾就让王子殿下解放【把他按到地上，用分身拍打他的脸】张嘴，王子殿下，用你饥渴的小嘴含住它，像舔食棒棒糖一样爱抚它，别让吾失望！  
受：被不适感折磨得将近发疯，无可奈何地凑上前去几乎粗暴地张嘴含住他硕大的分身艰难地吞吐，脑子里只想着快点让他释放自己，自己已经被这种腹泻的可怕痛楚消磨得丧失了意志/……唔，嗯！/对方的硕大令自己呼吸困难，眼角流下耻辱的泪水，在忍受不住时脱离他，大口喘息着恳求道/……不我……我不行了……求你……把它拿出来吧！奥丁在上……啊啊！我求你了！  
攻：真是可怜的小家伙……不过，王子殿下怎么轻易求别人，尤其是求像吾这样的坏人呢！【蹲下来，擦干他的眼泪】难道王子殿下已经堕落了，堕落到成为吾的小婊子了？【笑着看着他可怜巴巴的样子，掰开他的屁股，把肛塞往里面推了推，然后为难的开口】哎呀，一不小心推到里面去了，真是不好意思，吾的小婊子要自己把它排出来了……【然后后退几步，饶有兴趣的看着他】不排出来的话，会很难受的，你也许会坏掉，那样吾只能去为难你的弟弟了！  
受：你！！怎么能！说好的……你这个……/咬牙说不下去，疼得脸色苍白冷汗直冒，于是只能按他说的战战兢兢地开始收缩后面推出肛塞，然后颤抖着难耐地伸手够到身后去拿肛塞/……啊呜！/强硬地把肛塞拿出来一时又疼得受不了，肛塞拿出来那时肚里的液体全都泻了出来，混着污物弄得下身一团混乱。看着看着红了眼睛，耻辱的眼泪在眼底打转，带着要杀人的眼光瞪向他，忍耐力已经达到了爆发的极点，顿时从喉咙里发出低吼：你这个……喜欢折磨人的虐待狂，变态！！/说完浑身发出噼里啪啦的强烈电流就向他扑去  
攻：呵！【冷笑，扣动手里的开关，看着他被电流折磨，无力的倒下】吾还有更变态的事要做呢！希望王子殿下，有新的词语形容！【说着把脏兮兮的他扔入水池，揪着他的头发，把他按到水里，再拉出来，反复几次让他清醒，看着他一脸杀气，笑意更重了】对，没错！就是这种表情，吾的王子大人！吾就是喜欢你这种表情！放心，吾会一点一点碾碎它！【把他揪出来，按在一个椅子上，固定他的手脚，在旁边噼里啪啦的找着什么】王子殿下，本来吾想在你身上纹一个吾的名字，可是您太高傲了，我只好在你身上烙一个吾的名字【坏笑着拿出刻成自己名字的铁片，把它放到炭火里烤，然后坐到他面前，欣赏他害怕的表情】您知道纹身和烙印的区别吗？纹身只是一种炫耀，炫耀你是吾的小婊子，而烙印是屈服、是跪拜，你不仅仅是吾的小婊子，还会是吾的奴隶！【拿出发红的铁片，按在他的后腰上，欣赏他的惨叫和肉体被烫坏的噗呲声】啊！真是美丽的艺术品！  
受：呜啊啊啊啊啊！！！痛到浑身抽搐面容惨白，在对方滚烫的铁片脱离皮肤带出几丝融化的血肉时终于瘫软在椅子上喘着粗气，一句话也说不出来。  
攻：真是美丽！【给他上了点药，防止他伤口发炎，然后给他松绑，温柔的把他放到床上】乖！以后你就是吾的小婊子了！没人可以碰，他们只能痴痴的看着，面对着你美丽的身体意淫，而吾可以占有你！吾会放你的弟弟离开，让你的子民去安全的地方！而你要乖乖听话，现在叫吾一声主人！  
受：……/咬牙死死地瞪着他，从牙缝里艰难挤出一句/……主……人……/说罢耻辱地低下头。  
攻：这样才对！吾的小婊子！【满意的揉揉他，还不忘羞辱他，拍拍他的屁股】身为阿斯加德的王子殿下，恢复力应该很好吧！一会儿，带你出去逛逛，让这里的子民，看看吾的新宠物！【淫荡的微笑，玩弄他的金发】吾的宠物这么漂亮，吾一定会忍不住在人多的地方展示你的，你可别给主人丢人啊！  
受：你疯了！！/惊恐地大喊，自尊心无论如何也接受不了，拼命地挣扎起来，/……怎么能、让别人看到我这副样子……不……求你不要这样……  
攻：你觉得你有权利拒绝吗？你现在只是吾的奴隶，奴隶要绝对服从于主人，你这么不听话，是想得到主人的更多爱抚吗？【拉着他的头发，看着他，然后笑笑，松开他】抛下你可笑的尊严，你现在只是个奴隶！今天吾心情还算不错，就先放过你了，但是你今晚要好好尽一个奴隶的责任，给主人暖床，顺便用你的屁股让吾欲仙欲死一把！  
受：不如让你去死吧！！/发疯一般掐住他的脖子，用上了十足的气力孤注一掷一般，愤怒已经席卷了整颗心，眼睛里泛起绝望的血红  
攻：唔——这种濒临死亡的感觉真好【被他掐住脖子，按在床上，吸入的空气越来越少，却越发的兴奋，按住他刚刚打上标志后腰，让他因为疼痛放松力道，然后抓着他的脸，把他压到床上，把腿压在他的屁股上】你越是反抗，吾获得的乐趣就越大！你越是高傲，吾就越想让你臣服！  
受：你……怎么……不下地狱！/疼痛扭曲了五官，被按倒在床上动弹不得，明知自己毫无胜算却仍不愿屈服  
攻：地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间！看来王子殿下还不知道啊！【掰开他的屁股，把分身直接插进去，没有丝毫的润滑，撑开他的后穴，在他干涩的后穴里快速抽插起来，借着他的血液的润滑，插到更里面，揪着他的头发】呼！爽！处子的屁股果然不一样！  
受：啊啊啊啊！！/伴随他的插入发出一声嘶声裂肺的惨叫，双手紧紧抓住身下的床单扭着腰拼命想逃离他的强入，没想到却被更粗暴地拖了回去，肉刃几乎要把自己劈成两半，疼痛几乎使自己昏厥。眼泪从眼角绝望地滑落，意志也随着对方的动作而崩溃。/好痛……不……好痛啊！！/痛苦地尖叫着，声音都疼到变调，眉头皱得蹙到了一起，凌乱的金发黯淡无光地落在颤抖的双肩上，随着对方一动就疼到扬起头痛苦地呻吟惨叫，/不……啊！求求你不要这么对我……出去……哈啊啊啊啊！！/突然拔高了尾音，因为对方撞到了某一个地方突然传来的陌生快感让自己无比恐惧，却又不免陷落在那铺天盖地传来的快感之中。/嗯嗯……呜啊啊啊……！！/羞耻地捂住嘴巴，完全无法接受自己突然变得娇媚的喘息，摇着头想逃脱，却被更深入地撞开身体的最深处。  
攻：你也开始有感觉了吧，叫出来吧，宝贝！你要习惯这样【抽出分身，上面沾满了湿答答的液体，把他翻过来，笑着拉开他的手，放在嘴边亲吻，把他的手举过头顶，把他的腿扛在肩上，弓起身子，把分身重新插进去，撑开那个红肿的小穴，插到最深处 摩擦他的前列腺】哈～王子殿下真是越来越美味了 叫出来叫出来！让吾听听你淫荡的声音【看着他，低头，舔去他脸颊上的泪水，缓慢的用力的插起来，每一次都顶到更深的地方，每一下让他的身体被迫起伏，啃咬他的嘴唇，直到嘴唇被咬破，鲜血的味道让下身的肉刃更加坚硬】  
受：呜啊……呜不……不不！！/被激烈的快感和痛楚折磨得几乎要昏厥过去，身体一阵一阵战栗着承受对方的冲撞，分身高高挂起硬得发烫，顶端溢出一股一股细小的透明体液。胡乱地摇着头忍不住被干到流泪不止，死死咬紧下唇想要封死那难堪的呻吟却被对方粗暴的吻夺去权利，腰身阵阵发软挣扎不能，只能任对方亲吻掠夺而发出呜呜咽咽的声音，在两人分开的那刹那忍不住高声尖叫/哈啊啊啊！！痛……呜！好痛……好……嗯啊啊啊！不要……呜/被狠狠碾压到敏感的腺体整个人都几乎崩溃，生平第一次受到这样的侵犯已经不能用言语形容此时悲惨的心情，只能极力忍耐着不让自己哭出声，而不哭已经是极限。  
攻：乖，吾真庆幸能抓住你，为了你损失惨重又能怎么样！【兴奋的把他抱到怀里，脸埋在他的脖颈处蹭蹭他，听着他细小的呻吟，感受他身体微弱的颤抖，抚摸他的金发，然后一路向下，温柔的抚摸他的后背，在他烙上自己名字的后腰那里停留，看着他布满泪光的蓝色眼睛，心情大好，放慢了折磨他的速度，在他紧致的后穴里停下，感受他滚烫的肠壁的蠕动，感受那些粘湿的肠液的流动，欲火被燃起，兴奋的开口】吾的至宝，你后面紧紧的夹着吾的大家伙，就算吾不动，你也可以一张一合的获得快感……哈哈哈！不得不说，你是个极品，已经掌握了如何用下面获取快感！别否定，宝贝！你也在快乐！【激动的抓着他的腰，缓慢的动着起来，亲吻他潮红的脸，吻干他的眼泪，看着他迷离的样子，开始套弄他的分身，把他拉进，侧头去啃咬他的肩膀，满意的留下一个又一个的牙印】  
受：在他的动作下意识渐渐涣散起来，后穴被碾压得一开一合蠕动不止，快感渐渐被放大，而自己对撕裂的痛楚已经麻木。仰起头颅难耐地喘息，伸长的脖颈像是垂死天鹅般划出的弧度。从侧脸耳根一直到肩膀都布满对方留下的咬痕，浑身被舔舐着，加上汗水显得更加湿漉漉的。强上自己的那个人此时放缓了动作，感觉有一双手擦去自己流在脸颊上的眼泪，接着就被温柔地吻了。迷迷糊糊地开始回应他，在他重新加快动作时不禁又喊了出来，声音是被情欲征服的娇软/哈啊……唔……啊啊啊！不……唔……不……停……别……那里……呜啊啊啊！嗯啊啊……好难受……嗯嗯……好难受！/终于自暴自弃似的哭了出来，恍恍惚惚地想起自己从小到大都没经受过这等委屈，一时不禁放声大哭，边哭边抽噎着发出羞耻而动情的呻吟。  
攻：乖，宝贝！马上就好了！【搂着他的腰继续抽插，摩擦他的敏感点，亲吻他湿润的脸颊，被他的媚态搞的意乱情迷，抓着他的腰大力的操干，看着他大哭，惊慌的停下来，然后抚摸他的后背安抚他，伸手套弄他的分身，温柔的蹂躏到挺立，然后看着他释放在自己手里，将沾有粘稠精液的手抬到他面前，自己舔了一口】王子殿下的味道！吾喜欢！【然后用床单擦掉手上的精液，抽出自己的分身，拉着他的手帮吾套弄，然后射到他身上，坏笑着拉着他的手，把他身上的精液涂开】这样王子殿下就是吾一个人的！哈哈哈，王子殿下真美【低头吻上他的唇，然后抱着他去清洗，温柔的洗去他的身上的精液，手指探入他的后穴，两指撑开，让温水流入，借着温水的润滑，给他清洗，把他擦干，抱出来，拿出一瓶药水，倒在水上，探入他的后穴，撑开他的褶皱，把药水均匀的涂抹里面，亲吻他的脸颊，按住他不安分的腰，在他耳边小声的安抚他】乖！马上就好了，不要动，吾在给你上药，上完药才会好……  
受：在那蹂躏过自己的手指伸进来时下意识惊恐地想动起腰逃避却被按住，听到那人温柔的话语说着要给自己上药才稍微忍住心头的排斥。而此时似乎自己还沉浸在刚才的迷蒙之中，等到对方的手指若有若无地擦过敏感带时，方才的羞耻记忆才涌现出来，不禁恼羞成怒用尽气力拍开他给自己上药的手，颤抖着身体怒道/……用不着你这么好心，想做的事情也做了，现在放我走。/脸上的泪痕还未洗净，金发湿漉漉地挂在肩膀上显得可怜兮兮，然而语气却装得很强硬，就算被侵犯了，被烙上了印记，心里依然是倔强的个性，无论如何都不想在对方面前露出自己脆弱的一面。  
攻：哎……一清醒过来就咬人，吾还是喜欢你迷迷糊糊的样子【拍拍他的屁股，抱着他回到床上，侍卫已经换好床床单，站在一旁待命】去准备点吃的，吾饿了……你刚刚说要吾放你走？可是吾还没有玩够，而且你现在能去哪里？没了吾的庇护，你只是一个欠艹的小婊子而已，你会被那些残暴的士兵抓住，没日没夜的侵犯，肚子里面全是腥臭的精液，说不定还会被搞大肚子！【揉搓他的臀瓣，把他压到床上，玩弄他胸前挺立的乳头，把他们捏的红肿，然后拿出药膏涂在上面】如果你不乖乖听话的话，你的子民们就要过上那种生活了，阿斯嘉德的居民应该很耐操吧，尤对了，其是你那个狡黠的兄弟！一会儿，吾们吃一点东西，然后吾允许你陪我出去透透风，当然不要想着逃跑【把食物放在他的面前，然后抱着他】乖，吾喂你。  
受：听着那威胁满脑子惊惧而空白，明白他说的不会是单纯的吓唬，眼前这个人看似温柔实际残忍又狠厉。皱着眉头瞪着他却乖乖闭上了嘴巴，随后却在对方的言语中捕捉到了一丝逃跑的希望。顿时眼前一亮，暗暗地下定了决心。假装听话地吃下他喂给的食物，表现出一副想反抗却无能为力又畏惧他的样子，乖乖地随他的命令摆布。然而心里却盘算着待会如何逃跑  
攻：真乖！【被他的乖顺迷惑，抱着他蹭蹭，小心的喂他吃东西】宝贝，一会儿想去哪儿看看？吾都可以陪你去任何地方，当然你要乖乖的陪我回来……宝贝，你想穿什么衣服，当然你只能穿我的！【起身去衣柜里给他翻衣服，把一件件衣服扔到他面前，温柔的抬起他的大腿，给他穿上特制的内裤，屁股那里被撕开，忍不住摸了几把，把屁股捏的红肿，忍不住在他身上蹭来蹭去】该死，吾又要勃起了！宝贝，帮帮吾  
受：为了逃跑忍住了恶心感帮他口，心里盘算着逃出生天后定会连这账一起算。/唔……！/艰难地吞吐着对方的硕大，乖顺得像是个彻头彻尾的奴隶。/我做不下去了……求你……放过我吧。/轻声恳求道，蓝色的眼睛显得无辜而真诚地望向对方。也不怕对方会因为自己过于听话而生疑，一直表现得很顺从。/求你，我想……出去透透气。  
攻：这可不是乖孩子……就勉为其难的放过你一次吧！【看着他的蓝色眼睛发呆，伸手摸摸他的头，把他拉起来】宝贝，你说要去哪里吧？【温柔的像个合格的丈夫，把他搂在怀里，给他穿上衣服，拉着他的手，带着他下楼】宝贝，刚刚的那一瞬间吾以为你真的臣服于吾了，吾很开心！所以，现在你应该称呼吾为什么？大声的喊出来【在大厅逼他喊出主人的称号，炫耀式的在侍卫面前展示】  
受：……主……人/心里想着这人有完没完，气呼呼地咬着牙从牙缝里挤出这个词，/哪都行，只要能出去就好，这破地方让我喘不过气！/感觉自己快忍不住了，语气也变得粗暴，明知道自己根本不能像Loki那样对装模作样很有一套，但能装到现在不破功还是头一回。  
攻：好【挽着他的手走了出去，带他见识一下帝国的城堡，和他在街边闲逛，无视路人的目光】宝贝，你等一下，这里的鸡腿味道不错，吾去给你买一个，你不要乱跑【给他理顺金发，拍拍他的肩膀，示意他在这里等吾】  
受：嘴上僵硬地笑笑，看着他走远。等到人的背影一消失在眼底就开始东张西望，发现这个人真的傻的可以，竟然连一个侍卫都不带，不过就算带了，也不是自己的对手。鸡腿这种东西，就算再喜欢到这种关头也不是继续留下的理由。若再还留在那个变态身边，等待自己的只有无尽的羞辱和折磨……但是，阿斯加德人怎么办，洛基怎么办？不管了，总之想逃出去，自有办法可以救阿斯加德的人民！这样想着随手拿起旁边店铺里一条围巾就裹住了自己，混入人群里逃跑了。  
攻：【带着两份鸡腿回来，却发现那个人不见了，慌忙的在四周寻找，却连个人影都没发现，听见某个店铺的店长控诉有人拿了他的围巾，上前询问，果然他逃跑了，气愤的扔掉鸡腿，被他乖顺的样子冲昏了头脑，不自觉的放松了警惕，吾一定要把他抓回来，然后捆在床上强奸，气愤的回到城堡】来人啊，全城搜捕吾的小奴隶，活要见人死要见尸！  
***  
未完

***  
对于后续此处有三项选择：  
A.锤子被抓回来，被按在床上艹死bushi  
B.锤子回来抓人，国王被锤子弄死  
C.请大家尽情发挥x

***  
攻役的留言：补充一点，这个戏BE的可能会大于HE。我是一个暴君，想做的只是碾碎他的尊严，让他成为我的奴隶，所谓的柔情似水不过是淫欲被满足后的胡说八道，我渴望他反抗，这样我可以做更多，我放他走，不是无意之举，而是有意为之，我手里有他的子民、有他的兄弟，只要我动动手指，他们就会死，他不会允许他的子民被波及，他会回到我身边！而我要做的，就是让他成为真正的奴隶【我也会因此失去兴趣，去寻找下一个目标】或者干脆让他死在床上【因为他的抗拒越发的疯狂，施虐之心越发膨胀，失去他以后 将黑手伸向别的国家】！当然，他也可以在我动手之前杀掉我【也可以是囚禁，将我们的地位倒置，我成为他的奴隶，当然这不太可能】


End file.
